Chog
Chogs are a birdlike species who live in the desert of an unnamed planet until mid-2420. A group of at least 500 Chogs on the planet follow a leader named Thoz. Chog a remarkably peaceable people, without even a word for "war" in their language.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 The Planetary Union relocates the Chogs to an undisclosed planet in 2420 so their home world could be terraformed. They are expected to return to their homes in 2423.Ed quotes the captain of the [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]], stating they should return in three years. Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Biology Chogs are a short, grey-brown bird-like species with red plumage over their eyes and large golden beaks. Their feathered wings can curve to grip objects much like hands. Culture Chogs a peaceful society, and do not even have a word for "war" in their language. They do have guards armed with spears who prevent entry into the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]]'' for any reason other than meal service.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Chogs tend to color the fabric of clothes and tents brown, grey, red or umber, and green. Chogs usually wear tops like shirts, jackets, headscarves, scarves. One Chog male even wears a button-down, collared shirt. Their weather-worn tents often sport large patches, frayed edges, and holes. Tent styles are usually wall- or ridge-tents, but rarely teepees can be found as well. Food is prepared and stored in baked clay. The people eat collectively at a "meal service." They grab food from the [[BCV Burton|BCV ''Burton]]'s Food Synthesizer, which they call "the food place," and then eat outside with song, dance, and campfire. A large metal gong us sounded by a mallet calls the Chog to attention. Clothes are washed in wooden basins and dried on lines fastened between poles. The Chogs only enter the Burton during their meal service and only for the Food Synthesizer. Venturing elsewhere is strictly forbidden; an old taboo from before Thoz's time. History Pre-2420 and the "Calamity" Before the "Calamity" of 2320, whereupon the [[BCV Burton|BCV Burton]] inadvertently destroyed their planet, the Chog lived in neolithic villages consisting of clay-and-timber homes. Chog history says that many people used to visit their planet in those days. Deserted villages quickly turned to ruins. Even 100 years later, remnants of radioactivity lingers there. When the Burton crash-lands on their planet, leaking quantum reactor material poisoned the planet, extinguishing nearly all life and turning the planet into an uninhabitable desert. Nearby Chog attempt to help the Burton officers, unaware the ship was the cause of the calamity. In gratitude, remaining Burton crew members dedicate their ship to protecting the last Chogs. Survivors formed a large community of tent-dwellings situated next to the old ruins and beside the wreck of the Burton. 2420 and after By 2420, only the elder Rop lives who remembers the calamity: a 107-year-old man who was only a child when the Burton destroyed his planet. The Chogs follow Thoz as leader. When the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] and the [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]] visit their planet, the Ulysses expatriates the Chog to another planet and terraforms their planet. The captain of the Ulysses estimates that revitalization of their home world will take three years. Production Artist David Cabeza made a clay figurine of a Chog guard to help visualize how to draw the creatures.@kashinorei. "This plasticine friend, with his strange color scheme and shabby finish (done in 5 min.), was very useful for drawing some chogs. Everything goes to do the job!�� #TheOrville #comics @DarkHorseComics @DavidAGoodman #SethMacFarlane". Twitter. Aug. 23, 2019. Trivia * It was not clear from the comics that this species was named "Chog" or not (Thoz simply asks Ed and Gordon what kind of Chog they are, which could have meant any great number of things), but artist David Cabeza confirmed their species name to be Chog on his Twitter page.@kashinorei. "Ok, it's two weeks the book is out so I think it's time to share this guy... #TheOrville @DarkHorseComics @DavidAGoodman #sethmacfarlane". Twitter. Aug. 1, 2019. Appearances * ''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' References Category:Species